


brat

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Kinks, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: smitty pisses tyler off. everything pisses tyler offtyler finds smitty in thigh highs and a skirt, grinding on john and gasping and....you can guess what happens next...





	brat

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! so, first time writing smut. i went with krii7ycat bc why start small when u can pick three kinky motherfuckers and torture smii7y with choking and dirty talk :D
> 
> this is me ignoring Cute  
> im so sorry  
> i'll get to it right away ^^;;
> 
> ! tell me what you think of this!! and if you wanna see more smut let me know xo

Tyler was pissed. His day had been long and frustrating, locked up in his recording studio with a broken keyboard and a faulty editing program. His camera was dying and stopped recording only during the best parts of their session, and to make everything worse: Smitty was being the biggest piece of shit.

He’d been recording with Fitz, Swagger, John and Smitty, playing CS:GO all day and trying to bring back some old jokes and get some good clips. Their humour was at its own level of awful as usual, mentions of things they would all be cutting out of their videos due to the monetisation restrictions. In general, it should have been a fun time.

Keyword: “should”.

If Smitty wasn’t being such an ass in every round… He seemed to be very focused on fucking with Tyler; getting in the way of his plays and fucking up his trick-shots. Anytime Tyler was eager to add to a skit or smack an insult towards one of the guys, his white-haired boyfriend didn’t hesitate to talk over him and drown him out with either his own voice or some annoying sound.

None of the others seemed to care for it at all, continuing with their fun and jokes like any other time. Tyler even felt like John was egging Smitty on now and then; laughing over the top of Tyler just to add to his frustration.

Eventually irritation boiled over, enough for Tyler to spit out a harsh, “Can you quit fucking talking over me?” He had to physically stop himself from breaking his headset when the Canadian straight-up mocked him. The stupid voice he used when repeating the Tyler’s words set the man’s nerves alight and he ground his teeth in silence. Laughter grated against his eardrums.

Smitty shifted closer to his mic, speaking through a grin that Tyler could visualise. “Why don’t you fuckin’ make me, huh?”

Of course the idea of wrapping his fingers around the boy’s neck was extremely enticing at that current moment, knowing that the second he was finished with his work he would be doing exactly that. Fucking Smitty into the mattress with a hand on his throat and fingers in his mouth, making him shout and scream and moan until he didn’t have a voice to mock anyone with anymore. And as much as he wished to voice this, he knew there was no point and traumatising Fitz and Swagger would have been rather uncalled for.

So he pursed his lips, ignored his dickhead boyfriend’s comment and continued on in the game. He found that keeping any sort of light-hearted humour was useless, having it drowned out instantly. It gave him incredible amounts of relief when their game came to an end and he was able to disconnect instantly.

“Where you goin’, bud?” Smitty’s voice was saturated with sarcasm, his teasing remorseless as Tyler shut down his Steam and opened up the Discord.

“To delete all this useless footage, thanks to you, fuckin’ Brat,” he snapped before dropping out of the call and slamming his headphones onto the desk.

After two hours of scraping up a few good quality moments from the session and brooding over his keyboard while he edited them together, he finally got to leave his room. Having to re-edit the same parts several times when his program refused to cooperate only fuelled his irritation and his fingers were itching to have either one of his boyfriends beneath him. He needed something to help him calm down.

Anticipation buzzed alongside his frustration, eager to get revenge on his bitch of a Canadian boyfriend after all the shit he pulled that day. He didn’t think twice about pushing open the bedroom door and stalking in.

“Are you done being a brat?”

He didn’t know whether to be more excited or more annoyed to find out his boyfriends had started without him.

Finding Smitty already on John’s lap, fingers tangled in long hair, with John’s hands grasping his ass wasn’t something he expected. And as much as it was quite the… enjoyable scene, Tyler couldn’t help but gawk at the skimpy pink cloth Smitty wore.

His slender legs were mostly covered in the thigh-high white socks, slightly crinkled and uneven. A translucent, pink skirt hung around his hips, doing nothing to conceal the rosy-coloured panties that showed off a large amount of his pale ass. He didn’t have anything on his top half, something John seemed to be grateful for as nothing was in the way of his lips and tongue travelling from Smit’s jaw to his shoulders to his chest.

Tyler stood dead still, Smitty glancing back over his shoulder with wide pupils and rosy lips at the entrance of his other lover. It only took him a second to acknowledge him, a grin pulling at his cheeks in a completely shameless and smug look, folding Tyler’s words over in his mind. Was he really done being a brat? “Nope, not at all.”

As if the prove his point, he turned back away from Tyler and dragged John’s head up. He latched onto John’s bottom lip, rolling his hips sinfully, and John worked his mouth open with a tongue Tyler knew was highly skilful.

John’s eyes met his for half a moment before they rolled shut and he didn’t miss the glimmer of humour that shone in them. It was obvious Smitty still going to be a pain in the ass and even as his irritation for the boy increased, Tyler was getting more and more turned on at the scene by the second. It was impossible not to as he watched Jon tug down the pink panties and push one finger up into the boy.

Smitty’s gasp went straight to Tyler’s dick, the short boy throwing his head back with parted, soundless lips before grinding down on the hand beneath him. John’s face found home against the milky skin of the Canadian’s neck, finger pulling out and shoving back in, working itself deeper each time as Smitty squirmed and panted. He yanked at John’s hair, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he put on his little show for the man still standing just inside the room with an obvious hard-on and mixed feelings. Was his stubborn attitude enough to battle his arousal?

“John,” Smitty groaned, his panties falling down further. A high-pitched whimper left his lips, hips jerking at the unexpected jolt of pleasure when the finger inside him curled against his walls. “J-John, I swear to- fuck, t-to everything holy. If you don’t t-take off your fucking rings and get three fingers in my ass within the next minute-”

The way John stayed so calm and unaffected by the sounds leaving the Canadian’s lips was unbelievable as he obediently removed his finger and started twisting his rings off. The little smirk on his face formed at the needy whine Smitty released, hands falling to John’s shoulders. “Turn around, Smit.” The gentle command barely needed a second before the smaller boy was obeying, shuffling back and swinging himself around. With his legs either side of John’s, his skirt crinkled and not sitting evenly, he pushed his ass back directly on top of John’s crotch and rolled his weight down.

They all knew he was an impatient one, tongue hanging from his mouth as he looked over his shoulder to the other’s face.

He definitely had his desired effect, John’s breath hitching and hands freezing. A deep breath; his eyes rolled back as he tried his best to keep control of himself. Smitty’s grin was one of self-satisfaction and lacked any sort of guilt or regret and he continued to grind down on his lover who yanked off the last of his rings, not caring as they fell to the carpet.

Tyler was finding it increasingly more uncomfortable in his tight pants. Seeing Smitty’s clouded gaze slide to him, wandering his figure as he braced himself against John’s slightly bent legs and dragged his ass over John’s lap; the chances of him restraining himself for much longer were growing smaller by the second.

When Smitty’s tongue peaked out, gliding over those pretty pink lips…

John lifted Smitty by his thigh, ass in the air and hands on the mattress either side of John’s ankles. A huff of laughter dripped from his smirk as the shorter boy swayed his hips from side to side, arching his back. Tyler instinctively undid his pants, releasing a bit of pressure at the sight of the boy on his hands and knees, cheeks flushed and legs quivering with anticipation. The sound he released was the final straw for Tyler as two of John’s cold, slick fingers drove into his ass, the bottle of lube also being carefully dropped aside.

“Fucking Hell,” Tyler muttered, running a hand through his hair as he stalked up to the bed. Smitty’s grin was wide, panting through it as he hummed in pleasure. John ran the very tips of his fingers up and down the back of his pale thigh, steadily pushing his two digits in and out of the Canadian who rocked his hips back against the intrusion. Both boys on the bed watched with hungry eyes as Tyler pulled off his shirt, shoving down his pants and kicking them off, before he crawled onto the bed. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” he growled, warmth flooding through his veins as he grasped a handful of Smitty’s white-dyed hair and yanked his head back slightly.

A soft groan left his lips, smile fighting through the stimulation. He didn’t back down from the icy glare, letting out the breath of a gasp as he continued to push back against John’s fingers.

“Oh, I know,” he commented and didn’t complain at all as Tyler pushed forward to silence those pink lips with his.

He gave it five seconds of messy kissing before he forced Smitty’s lips apart and pushed his tongue into his mouth. The mattress bounced slightly as Tyler moved closer into his boyfriends’ space, still connected at the mouth as Smitty knowingly sucked on his tongue and lifted one hand to balance on his shoulder.

John watched, amused and highly entertained. He drove his fingers in and out, twisting and spreading them as he did so, and dropped his face to the pale skin. Smitty never stopped his moving, swaying back and forth with the thrusting as he moaned and panted into Tyler’s eager mouth. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” The words were pressed with lust and love as John lay wet, purposeful kisses down from the boy’s tail bone to his butt cheek. Each one developed with little nips, the skin boiling beneath his tongue as he sucked red marks into it.

Without any warning or pause, he added a third finger, driving in deeply and biting down on the soft skin.

“Oh, fuck-” Smitty’s voice shook as his lips fell from Tyler’s, head hanging for a moment in hopes for composure. The surge of pleasure crashed through his whole body without restraint and there was no time for him to adjust as John held him still and continued to drive all three fingers in and out of him. The hand in his hair clenched, stinging his scalp at the pull as he let out a broken moan, whimpering and jerking his hips back as hard as he could at the pace his lover set for him.

No faster. No slower.

John held him still.

“You take this so fucking well, don’t you?” The words were pressed against the throbbing love bite at the bottom of his ass, tongue tracing it in admiration and lips locking onto the skin just for added pressure.

Smitty knew the two either side of him would be admiring the mark when they discovered it in the following day. But his mind couldn’t follow those thoughts.

All that he could focus on was the overdrive of stimulation and touch, and the hot, heavy words tattooed to his skin as another eager mouth locked onto the skin of his shoulder, biting and sucking without remorse.

“You’re so open and vulnerable for us, aren’t you?” Each new statement, each new question bitten into his thigh grew stronger and harsher as Smitty nodded and moaned, trying desperately to move but kept still by the hand bruising his thigh. “You’d let us do anything to you like this. We could do anything we wanted to you and you would fucking _love_ it.”

Tyler shifted, tongue running along accented collarbones to his throat. He latched onto the boy’s Adam’s apple and sucked hard as he pushed him further upright. “You act so cocky but look at you now,” he added, teeth teasing the sensitive skin, feeling Smitty swallow against his tongue. “You’re so easy to break.”

 They all adjusted, Smitty lifting to balance upright on his knees. John’s fingers still drove deeper and deeper into him and he relaxed his hold on the boy. With freedom to move again, Smit pushed his hips up and down, quivering beneath the two mouths as John’s drifted up his back and Tyler’s drifted down his chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Smitty breathed, tongue running like always as he tried to find something particular to focus on. The fingers that weren’t quite enough to push him over, the teeth that drifted up his spine, the tongue that circled and teased his nipple, the hands that locked onto his hips. “Yes, yes, yes; I’m all yours, all for you. Do anything with me, anything for you. Break me, break me, break me.” He didn’t listen to the words leaving his mouth, didn’t care as he pushed to get those fingers even deeper.

A high-pitched whimper left his mouth as Tyler sucked on his nipple, teeth daring at his sensitivity. Shaking fingers found short brown hair and tugged in encouragement. But he knew he needed something more.

“W-want Tyler. I want Ty- oh, fuck.” He groaned, fumbling over his sentence with difficulty. The hands on his hips slid down, dropping beneath the thin skirt and slowly pulling the panties completely down to milky-pale thighs. Confident fingers curled around the base of his dick and he shuddered, pausing in his riding as Tyler grinned against his ribs, flicking his wrist once. A shudder ran through him. A shaky exhale. His words were forgotten.

“What do you want, Smit?” Tyler’s lips drifted across his ribs, pumping him slowly enough to tease and make him tremble. The stimulation was building at a painful speed, long socks too thick on his legs and skirt only seeming to get in the way. Smitty found it too difficult to move anymore, just sitting back on his heels and allowing himself to be teased from both sides. The fingers in Tyler’s hair were going numb.

The mouth that followed the line of his shoulder blade reached the nape of his neck and he dropped his head, hearing his own breaths shaking as they left his mouth.

“N-need your fingers,” he forced out, face scarlet in his admission. He wasn’t usually one to ask for what he wanted. But the glimmer in Tyler’s eyes was one of cruel amusement, knowing how to get his small lover hot and bothered. Smit knew he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted easily tonight, he knew he’d have to work for it.

John laughed lightly at his hairline, sliding his tongue up to the back of the pale boy’s ear. The hot air was heavy and Smitty found himself leaning back against the naked chest, those fingers curling and bending and twisting inside him. His stomach danced. “Where do you want his fingers, baby boy? Where do you _need_ them?” he murmured, lips on his earlobe. At Smitty’s needy whine, he chuckled. “Use your words or you won’t be getting anything.” A gentle command that had the boy melting.

“Need them inside me.” It didn’t take him long, squirming as he tried to press into Tyler’s hand. “They’re longer. Feel… f-feels so good in me. Ple-ease, fuck-” He gasped, hips jerking as Tyler dragged his thumb over his leaking slit.

He grazed his teeth along Smitty’s collarbone. “Do you deserve them?” he asked, voice smooth and confident. The helpless whine showed Smit’s disappointment, wanting to get his way more than anything but left on the edge of nothing. Tyler’s words were controlling, hand moving slow enough to drive him crazy. “You were such an asshole today, so fucking painful. Why should I do what you want me to do now, huh?”

“I’m sorry-!” he choked out, words cut up and ruined as Tyler quickened his pace for a few strokes before returning to the slow agony. The shaking of his arms went ignored, braced against those broad shoulders. “I’ll- fuck, I’ll do anything.” A long whine dragged from his lips, John stilling his hand and letting his fingers do all the work as deep inside of him as they could be. “J-just please fuck me, ple-ease! Shhhit… -need your fingers. ‘d do anything for your fingers.”

Tyler hummed, casual and calm as he raised to bite at Smitty’s jaw. “Anything?” he pondered, taking his time and loving how he jerked his hips.

Hasty nodding. “Yes, yes, yes, yes: anything!”

“Great.” He laughed lightly, placing a slow kiss to his lover’s lips.

Smitty accepted it instantly, opening his mouth with an uncontrollable eagerness and urging his lover to get on with it. Instead, Tyler refused, pushing Smit’s tongue away and casually kissing at his bottom lip. He didn’t let either of them build heat between their mouths. John’s fingers slipped out of Smitty, gentle kisses up the side of his neck. Tyler’s hands fell away from him too. 

The mattress supported them as John leaned the two of them back further against the pillows. Smit laid back between his legs, moving quick to try and get the two to hurry up. Soft hands wound ‘round in front of him to drag up and down his tummy as Tyler got comfortable on his knees. He watched Smitty closely, taking a moment to drag his panties all the way off him and push the thigh-high socks down to his knees instead. The skirt remained.

He couldn’t get over how hot Smitty was. Pale skin spotted with freckles here and there. Cheeks flushed and neck, shoulders and chest growing rosy after the attention he’d received from his lover’s mouths. His lips were swelling and red, bitten a little bit and parted to allow his heavy breathing. The entire length of his body was stretched out and never seemed to stop moving as he squirmed beneath John’s touch.

Small hands were reaching for Tyler the moment he got comfortable between pale legs and the second they latched onto his shoulders they were dragging him forward. It was a wonder he managed to catch himself before he squashed his boyfriends, but the lips that captured his didn’t care for a second, greedily sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Tyler gave in and allowed it, hands squeezing his biceps, his shoulders, tangling in the hair at the back of his head. The boy bent in the middle, rounding his back and pushing his hips up to catch Tyler’s attention. A laugh dripped down the back of his neck, amused at his neediness as he spread his legs wider. Big hands trailed up his thighs.

He saw stars when Tyler drove two fingers into his ass.

A cry left his lips, breathless, and his head fell back against John’s shoulder as he focused on regulating his breathing. Tyler kissed down his neck, making sure to sink his digits as far into the boy’s ass possible. He knew his fingers were longer than John’s. All three of them knew it and both Smitty and John highly appreciated that fact.

Smitty didn’t hesitate to hold in said appreciation.

“Fuck, Tyler!” he cried, arching his back and panting as the two digits lingered inside him, spreading and curling to test just how ready he was. They pulled out and Smitty’s eyes rolled back into his head when they pushed back in along with a third. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So good, so good. Fuck, it’s so good,” he whined, jerking his hips and moaning. “So long, so good. Stretch me ssso well. Move, move, move- ple-ease, ohh-!”

John ran a hand through Smitty’s hair, tugging on it and biting down lightly on the side of his neck. “You’re so fucking needy,” he growled, lips against the boy’s ear as he quivered and whined. “You’re such a slut for his fingers, you’re such a slut for my tongue; God, you’re such a whore, Smit.”

He whimpered, eyes closed in and mouth half-open bliss. Pleasure washed through his body as Tyler picked a slow pace of pushing his fingers in and out of Smitty. The words that slithered into his ear drove him insane. His boyfriends knew how to take him apart so easily. Piece by piece. He opened up for them and didn’t complain. It was up to them to put him back together, but that was to come later.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” He bared his teeth as John curled a hand around his dick and another around his throat. The moment it settled on the bruising skin, his breath hitched and he released a high-pitched whine. “F-fuck, yes. I’m your slut. All… all yours. Only yours! Just fuck me, _please_.” He bucked his hips up into John’s hand, voicelessly begging for movement and friction and whimpering as the pressure on his throat increased.

John pulled his earlobe between his teeth. “Don’t worry, baby, we fuckin’ will.” He pumped his lover slowly, squeezing and releasing the hold he had on his neck as Smitty practically melted against him. “We’ll tear you apart,” John growled.

He barely acknowledged his thigh being raised to Tyler’s shoulder, spreading him open further and allowing Tyler to delve deeper. Gentle lips grazed along the inside of his leg, kissing at the sensitive skin as Smitty struggled to determine which way to move his hips. The fingers in his ass moved slower than the hand on his cock and he could feel his brain dissolving into putty, merely jerking one way and then the next in hopes of urging his lovers to hurry up.

“You’re so hot,” Tyler whispered, sucking on the skin and pushing all three fingers in as far as he could. The whimper that left Smitty’s lips encouraged him further as he pressed his fingertips purposefully against the bundle of nerves that drove him insane. “You’re so fucking sexy.” The pale back arched off away from the body behind it, feeling fire burn in his gut. “You taste so good.” As if to support his words he locked his lips onto the flexed muscle of his thigh.

Smitty could barely stay conscious, eyes closed and head back as those fingers drew out before plunging back in and pressing against his prostate hard. His hips jolted up, broken moan on his lips, and quivered as John’s hand continued to drag up and down his length. “Ple-ease-” He gasped at the teeth on his thighs. “N-need you inside me.” Both Tyler and John stuttered in their movements, the breathy words pouring lava into their blood. “Need t-to ride Tyler, need to… fu-uck.”

Thin fingers shook as they pushed John’s hands away, body barely in his control as he attempted to sit upright. Tyler watched him, grinning as he pressed his fingers to the nerves. Smitty paused in his move, letting out a shaky exhale. Gaining control of his mind, he shooed those fingers away also and shuffled forwards.

Tyler didn’t help him much, holding onto his hips to make sure he didn’t fall but not moving until Smitty grumpily shoved him back. He braced his hands against Tyler’s chest when he sat back, sitting atop his thighs as John laughed from behind him. Brown eyes remained locked on Tyler’s dick and John reached between them before they could rush into it. A hand covered in lube slid up and over Tyler’s dick, making the man shiver and sigh as Smitty whimpered with impatience. John vanished and Smitty managed a grin.

“Careful, Baby,” Tyler mumbled, letting him do as he pleased. Smitty didn’t even respond, holding his lover in place before slowly sinking down onto him. His head fell back, eyes half closed and teeth worrying at his lip. His fingernails were painful in the back of Tyler’s shoulders.

John hovered back, hand around his own dick as he lazily jerked himself off to his boyfriends’ blissed out expressions. The sigh Tyler released and the whine Smitty dropped had him gritting his teeth in self-control. He knew he’d have his time later and was, unsurprisingly, the most patient of their poly.

After a long few seconds and several gentle hisses, Smitty sat heavy. Tyler had stretched him as much as possible but it was always difficult to adjust to his full size and just feeling him occupy the space inside him was slowly but surely tearing him apart.

“Fuck.”

Tyler’s grip on the boy’s hips was bruising, eyes jumping from his legs to his face and back and forth, admiring every piece of his lover, appreciating every twitch of his muscles. They remained still for a few moments, holding onto one another and keeping their lungs working.

When Smitty pushed up an inch, they held their breaths, knowing the time it took to adjust. When he dropped back down, Tyler groaned and hung his head. And their patience was gone.

Smitty was overthrown by the feeling of his lover in his ass, pressing against his walls and applying constant pressure to his prostate. He quivered as he moved, but he didn’t think he was able to stop after he’d started even if he tried. His thighs worked to lift him and drop him, and lift him and drop him. Tyler was ready to pass out.

Even just looking at the boy was sinful.

His scrunched brows and parted lips. How he sounded; panting and gasping and moaning. No words were formed, no time or thought available for them. Just sounds. Sounds of desperation and appreciation.

But how he felt.

Oh God.

The way he didn’t pause for a second, each push rising further and further up to sink down again. His motions weren’t exactly quick but they were definitely doing their job, grinding both of them down into pools of nothing but pleasure. It was almost too much when Smit stopped rising and just ground his hips down in circles. The moan Tyler released was downright filthy, pushing his face against Smitty’s neck to contain himself as the Canadian giggled breathily and ground down harder. He rolled his hips, jerking down anytime he lifted just slightly. It was heavenly.

“Fuck, you’re- Oh, fuck.” He didn’t have the words to explain himself, to express the feelings that swelled in his stomach. He drew his hands up to pale shoulder blades and didn’t restrain as he dragged his nails down Smitty’s back. A whimper followed, skin flaring hot beneath the scratches as hands raised to do it again and Tyler sighed. “Keep doing that and- and I’m not gonna last too long.” His lips dragged over boiling hot skin and Smitty, although worn-down and sweating, grinned in satisfaction. After being pinned down between the two men, being able to get his grasp on control again was something he loved.

And he knew how to wrap Tyler around his finger. He could lower him from pissed off and irritated to breathless and loving in just the motions of his hips.

“Just hold on,” Smit murmured, shifting his legs slightly and getting himself ready.

Then he started bouncing. Rising up only a small distance and falling back down. The spring of his muscles gave him a fast-enough pace, fingernails digging little crescent moons into his back with how tightly Tyler held him. Smitty _loved_ how he could just break him down.

He didn’t stop. Tyler’s arms only slightly guided him, yanking him down particularly roughly sometimes, but not breaking his rhythm as he rebounded up with each fall.

“You’re flawless,” Tyler growled, body coiling up with stimulation. “You’re fucking perfect, you’re so hot. Fuck, I- I can’t get enough of you.” To help himself more than Smitty, he fit his teeth around the arch of the freckled shoulder and bit down hard. The pain sent a jolt through the boy and he groaned, unable to control himself as he slammed his ass down and ground hard against the man. “F-fuck.”

A wave of bright white flashed behind Tyler’s eyes, holding the boy down and pushing up as deep as he could as he came inside Smitty. His head rested against the bitemark for a few long moments, holding him too strongly for him to move as the white-haired boy continued to pant and whimper. The moment he came down from his high, his whole body felt like deadweight and he could only watch John’s grin as he lifted Smitty up and off him by his thighs.

As much as Smitty had been losing it, he hadn’t been pushed quite over the edge. But by the looks of it, he was damn fucking close, hands grabbing at John’s arms the second he was shoved back against the mattress. “You can’t get enough of this, can you?” he growled, fitting himself between Smit’s legs, arms either side of his shoulders. His grin was eager and Smit’s fucked-out face barely held the hint of his smirk as he scraped up whatever composure he could manage.

“Not like you can give it to me.” John’s grin bordered on a sneer, jerking his hips and rubbing his dick against Smitty’s. The boy whimpered but swallowed it down, not finished with his dare. “You won’t last to make me come.”

Shit.

All three knew he was being a smartass and all three knew he was trying to get the other to accept his mocking challenge. All three knew John would do anything to prove him wrong.

What Smitty didn’t expect was for John to slam straight into him, with no warning or no extra lube. There was more than enough left over for it not to be an issue, but the extra friction was torturous. The thickness of John was incredibly satisfying too, Smitty moaning _loudly_ into the room and back arching completely off the bed. A hand curled around his dick, but both John’s fingers and his dick stayed completely still as he hovered close above his lover and pressed his lips against his ear.

“You don’t want to walk tomorrow?” he snarled, voice rough and unrestrained. “Want me to fuck you so goddamn hard you can’t sit down?”

Smitty was a cocky asshole. He knew that. John knew that. Tyler knew that.

It was such a Smitty thing to do, to grab a fistful of John’s hair and yank him up so their lips were touching, smirk against snarl, and clench his ass so tight around John he forced a soft moan from his throat. He dragged John’s bottom lip between his teeth, feeling the shudder run through him at the enjoyable pressure and grinned wider. “Don’t promise more than you can provide, baby,” Smitty murmured, licking his lips and brushing his tongue against John’s. “Being ‘all bark and no bite’ really isn’t that hot.” Every word added to John’s determination and Smitty loved feeling him boil beneath his words.

But the second cold fingers slid up his chest and curled around his throat, he stilled and John’s lips dragged back to his ear where he bit at the lobe. “Trust me. I’ll fucking bite,” he promised. As if to prove himself, he drew back and snapped his hips, dropping his mouth to the side of Smit’s neck and digging his teeth in hard.

It was aggravating to hear only the hint of a whine, Smitty’s pursed lips and dancing eyes holding back any sound that would stroke John’s ego. The older growled.

“Are you sure?” Smitty purred, running fingers through John’s hair and tugging. “Are you sure you’ll be able to?”

The hand around his throat is what quietened him, the hold tight and John’s bared teeth felt against Smit’s skin. “I’m promising you right now,” he snarled, “that I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress so fuckin’ hard you won’t be able to say a single word other than my name. And tomorrow, and the next day, and the next; you won’t be able to sit or lie down or take a single step without thinking about my hand around your throat and my dick in your ass, taking you apart piece, by fucking piece.”

When he drew back to glare down at the boy, he took in Smit’s dilated eyes and flushed cheeks and almost grinned if it wasn’t for the ever-present smirk on the crimson lips. He swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple moving under John’s hand, and pushed up with his smile, pulling John’s head down so he could reach his ear.

“Do it,” he whispered and John couldn’t wait a second more.

He shoved Smit back, heavy on the mattress with that constant pressure around his throat. The grin on his lips didn’t stay for much longer as John balanced himself, before pulling out and slamming back in.

This time he didn’t stay.

Smitty’s head threw back, clearing his face of overgrown hair as John pounded into him. His lips released their smirk, parting with pants and moans. One pale hand stayed in John’s hair and the other held onto his shoulder, trying to keep himself grounded and stable but struggling at the depth of each thrust.

John found himself a rhythm. Brutal and fast-paced, he slammed into the Canadian, hanging off each curse word or mention of his name. Every few seconds, his fingers would curl tighter around Smit’s neck, adoring the feeling of every desperate, rasping breath rolling beneath his knuckles. He didn’t hang on for too long though, nor did he let himself completely cut off his breathing. But he adored the way his big eyes widened, tears forming at the intensity of the stimulation and pain.

It was almost instantly that Smitty could feel his stomach knotting up in tension. Every slam against his prostate drew cries and twitches, and every squeeze of his throat was a reminder for him to stay grounded and aware that he was completely under John’s control.

Bliss surrounded him, filling him up as his eyes rolled back and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. John’s name ran off his tongue like a broken tap and the silent begging for more drowned both of them. It was a small feeling of disappointment and loss when the hand dropped away from his throat and he felt it grab his thigh and unlink his legs.

Disappointment didn’t linger though as John practically bent him in half, never pausing in his thrusts as he lifted one of Smit’s legs and pushed it back towards the boy himself. He didn’t want to hurt him and didn’t overdo it but the increased volume and speed of Smitty’s rambling encouraged the change, spreading himself wider and giving John however much access he needed.

He took all of it. He kept his weight in his knees, holding one pale leg up bent in the air and twitching slightly with over-stimulation, and pressed forwards to hover just above Smitty, dropping from balancing on one hand to balancing on his forearm. That way he could snap his hips down faster and easier.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” His voice broke, barely whispering the words as John’s breath washed over his lips. He didn’t let him say anything more, locking their lips sharing the fire between their mouths.

The moment he dipped his tongue past Smitty’s lips he could taste the eagerness. The smaller boy sucked on his lips, grazing his teeth over his tongue and trying his best to pass mumbled words and moans straight from his mouth to John’s.

John pushed further above him, not disconnecting their lips but changing the angle of his driving hips. Smitty tore away from his mouth, a high-pitched cry leaving him as he arched slightly. His leg pushed further down, knee inches from his chest. John’s weight was heavy and grounding. His thrusts were unrelenting. His stomach was tying in knots and fire exploded on his skin.

“John, John, John, John, John.” Gasps. Whimpers. Moans.

John felt the growl in his chest. “You’re such a fucking whore for me.” His voice was rough with his own stimulation, Smit’s ass tight and constantly squeezing him as he moved. He didn’t stop though and he didn’t let himself anywhere close to finishing as he pulled his boyfriend apart with his voice. “You talk so big but you’re such a little bitch in the end. The second I’m inside you you’re _begging_ to be fucked through. You probably want me to choke you more, probably want another dick in your ass at the same time. How about that, huh? Tyler and me fuckin’ you at the same time?”

Smitty shook his head, John’s hand leaving his leg where it remained and moving to his face. Two fingers pressed against his bottom lip and Smitty pulled them into his mouth greedily. “Yes, yes, yes. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _harder_.” His words manoeuvred around the fingers and John pushed them past his teeth, feeling his insides boil at the feeling of the hot, wet tongue circling his fingertips.

His dick twitched and he growled. He pressed his face to the bruising throat and sucked on the soft skin just beneath his jaw. Smit dragged the fingers between his teeth and sucked on them as hard as he could as John shifted back further and built up the force of his thrusts.

“You’re so desperate under me, so needy.” Words tattooed over hickies and love bites. “I could do anything to you, make you do anything for me and you wouldn’t think twice if it meant I would fuck you. You still think I can’t make you come?”

“No, no, n-no, no. You can, yo-ou can. I can feel it.” Breathy and thoughtless as John let his third finger into Smitty’s mouth, silencing him as he slid his tongue over it.

“Of course. God, you’re so fucked-out. Next time I’m gonna get you a gag and a cock ring, hey? Maybe tie you up, blindfold you? Make you guess whose hands are on you, whose mouth is on your dick? I’ll even rim you; that’ll get you crying. My tongue in your ass, Tyler’s on your dick. We’ll tie you up and blindfold you, shove a vibrator up your ass and a cock-ring on your dick and leave you to cry and beg for us, think of us holding you down, think of everything you wish we were doing to you.” He changed from thrusting to grinding, never pulling out more than halfway before grinding in deep and heavy. Smitty keened, the fingers pressing down on his tongue as he nodded desperately. Their bodies rocked back and forth, pale legs twitching as his back curled round further.

“Yes, yes, yes; do anything, do everything,” he gasped, fingers pressing down harder to shut him up.

“We’ll come back and tear you open, fuck your ass, fuck your mouth, make you beg for release. Get you an electric collar. Tighten that shit up and shock you every time you make a noise? Fuck, that’s so hot. You’re so fucking hot. You’re such a fucking slut.”

Smitty nodded along to every word that left John’s tongue, biting at the fingers in his mouth as John ground deep and smooth. He pushed against the boy’s prostate each time, warm tongue slipping between his fingers, and pushed him down heavy in the mattress. It was at the point that the boy was just constantly shaking, and almost totally silent, drooling around John’s fingers and eyes half-closed, not seeing anything more than blissful white.

John’s rhythm fell into place, hips moving on their own as he dragged his fingers out from between needy teeth and dropped them back to Smitty’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Smitty whined, words no longer a conscious decision as he stretched his head back. John pressed his hand down, feeling comfortable on the boy’s neck as his breathing quickened.

“What’s my name, Smit?” Sharp words, rasping with exertion. “Who’s fucking you? Who’s breaking you?”

The whine that tore from his throat was painful, throat burning beneath the pressure and constant use. “Jo-ohn,” he groaned, name dragging out as he rocked back and forward with John’s rhythm. “More, more, more. John, John, John. So good, so good. Fuck, John. Johnn-!”

His hands tangled in John’s hair, pulling him down with parted lips. It satisfied his desperation to suck John’s tongue into his mouth, lips moving eagerly to taste as much of him as he could. When the pressure on his throat constricted violently, a moan forced its way from his chest and he jerked his hips back against John.

He was losing it with every second, John not holding back as he bent the boy further in half, biting down on his lips harshly. The hold on his throat released for a second before it tightened again and his breath was cut short. He pulled and yanked at the hair in his fingers and felt the knots in his stomach build and build and build, tearing him open.

John couldn’t help himself.

“You’re so fucking hot, so fucking tight,” John growled, not even lifting his lips as he growled against Smitty’s tongue. He didn’t stop talking as Smitty’s lips drifted from jaw to cheek, to lips, tasting his skin, moaning against him, tugging and tugging and tugging. John started snapping his hips down again, Smitty meeting his thrusts, and didn’t stop for a second with his words. Hard and fast, he was set on finishing the both of them. “You don’t even know how fucking good you feel, holding onto me so tight. You’re just so fucking needy, begging for me, begging for Tyler. With this ass and these thighs… Fuck, you’re so fucking _hot_.”

Smitty’s mouth fell away, half-open and soundless as his hips rolled back. He could feel the twitching of John’s hips, jerking fast and hard and falling out of any rhythm he managed to retain.

John locked their lips, licking along Smit’s tongue to keep him awake before drawing back and sighing. “Come for me, Smitty.” His hand gripped his throat, pinning his moan in his lungs and slamming his hips down with the last remnants of his strength. He ground heavy into Smitty’s ass and pressed against his prostate as the body beneath him convulsed.

His back arched, mouth open and eyes shut. His legs seized up as his body fell out of his control.

“Jo-ohn-!” fell from his torn lips as his orgasm rocked through his body, spasming through his muscles as John remained seated, teeth gritted against Smitty’s jaw. His eyes were closed, body shaking as Smitty’s ass clenched painfully tight around him. That along with his broken voice was enough to shove him over the edge and he came inside his love, both going still as the rest of their climax dragged through them.

The over-stimulation drained Smitty completely of his energy as his shaking muscles relaxed and he fell heavy against the sheets. John’s hand was limp on his neck, arm shaking against the bed as his high faded. The pale leg still hovering mid-air slowly stretched back out, returning to the mattress as John very slowly eased back out of the boy. Smit looked asleep, Tyler crawling up beside him with a dazed look on his face, hand still on his dick from where he must’ve gotten off a second time to the display in front of him.

John backed up. He blinked slowly down at his lover, pale chest heaving and hips still slightly twitching. Ejaculate pooled around his naval and his expression was so relaxed John thought he was asleep.

“Smit, you still with us?” Tyler murmured, sitting beside the pale boy as John collapsed to the other side of him. After a few moments, brown eyes blinked open and the boy squirmed with discomfort. Tyler’s smile was fond and amused. “You two really wrecked yourselves, huh? I’ll be back in a moment.”

The taller of the three stood, walking from the room and John ran a hand through his own hair, reaching a heavy arm out to grab Smit by the hip and pull him close. He rested his head to the boy’s pink neck, pressing gentle kisses over his throat where bruises were likely to form by the morning.

A small giggle drifted from pink, ruined lips and John closed his eyes, smile on his own face. “You finished first,” he whispered, grin tickling his words and Smit let out a hoarse laugh, hand lifting to rest atop John’s head. “Fuckin’ told ya.”

“You’re laughing now but you bet your ass you’ll be carrying me ‘round tomorrow,” Smitty murmured, voice laced with sleepiness and breaking here and there. After crying and whining, as well as being held so tightly, it was no surprised how abused his windpipe was. Gentle lips laid atop the spot of pain and Tyler reappeared warm, damp cloth in hand.

“C’mere, fuckboys. Let me wipe you down.” His hands were gentle on both of them, wiping Smitty’s stomach as well as between his legs, despite the boy’s protests. When he’d gotten rid of the cloth and returned, the two let him yank the sheets out from beneath them before joining them. “You’re both fuckin’ stupid.”

John huffed, face still in Smitty’s neck as Tyler fitted himself against Smit’s back. “He shouldn’t have dared me.”

Smitty giggled, sounding dazed still as he dragged his fingers through the tangled hair. “Worth it,” he whispered and dropping his head to kiss John’s. Fingers on his chin eased his head back and Tyler locked their lips for a moment, gentle against the splits and cuts that had been left behind by the rougher of their trio.

His tongue ran over the bites and Smitty almost fell asleep running his tongue alongside Tyler’s.

“I love you,” he murmured against the man’s lips.

“You’re a fuck for ruining my footage.” Tyler held no energy for malice as Smitty giggled, still not at all sorry for his cruelty throughout the day. “But I love you too,” he admitted, the Canadian nodding.

“I know.”

“I love you both.” John’s voice was heavily slurred already, exhaustion taking over him.

Smitty yanked the covers over them, surrounded by the loves of his life and also the two hottest people he’d ever met. Pleased with their night and exhausted from how he’d been treated, he only lasted a few more moments awake, feeling even breath against his collarbones and the same at the top of his head, chest to his back and leg’s tangled with his.

“We love you too,” he whispered. Sleep swallowed him.

**Author's Note:**

> looking for any and all feedback. criticism too! thanks heaps, hope yous enjoy!!


End file.
